Nico, you're Safe and Sound
by Oi opakio
Summary: Songfic in which Nico gets a letter from Bianca. Set when he finds out she chose to be reborn.


_**Well, this is written late at night, because somehow that's when I get inspiration. Somehow, I **_**had ****_to write this. I recommend listening to the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift since this is a song-fic (my first one, yay!)._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**_

* * *

Nico felt like his heart had stopped.

She had _abandoned _him. Bianca was all that he had. He had lost her in life, but had held onto her somewhat in her death. It was the _only _good thing about being a son of Hades.

He stumbled through the Underworld, not caring where he went or how he got there. For all he cared, a monster could come and tear him to bits. His life wouldn't change much; instead of aimlessly roaming the mortal world, he would wander his father's realm.

Bianca didn't care for him. He was selfish to wish so hard she didn't choose a new life. Too move on: live, love, breathe. All his life he'd been a burden to her. Selfish. So, _so_ selfish to think she wanted to stick around.

Suddenly, he clutched at his chest, sinking to his knees. How could something hurt _so much?_ The son of Hades couldn't help it. Finally he was completely alone. Vision blurred, he squinted through the tears, so accustomed to watching for danger that it was impossible to stop.

That's when he saw it. An envelope. It was such an unexpected thing to see in the Underworld, that his pain dimmed temporarily as curiosity overtook him. Damn ADHD.

He reached out, fingers fumbling, and snatched up the paper. On the front, in handwriting he couldn't mistake, it read 'Nico, my brother'.

Nico snatched a breath. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He opened it slowly, afraid almost of it's contents. Inside was a letter written in rows and rows of Bianca's neat handwriting. Where did his sister even _get_ writing utensils?

"_Brother,_

_Before I even start explaining, I want you to know that I will always hold you close in my heart. You are the most precious thing in my life, and I couldn't have been blessed with a nicer brother. You need to understand that my choosing new life has nothing to do with me not loving you; in fact, I did it for your own good._

_With me as a ghost, you would never move on. Always you were looking behind; looking for me. Being able to contact me as a ghost confused you, and while speaking with me brought temporary relief, it only really succeeded in making the pain worse in the long term._

_**I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go. **__Please believe me, I will _never _let you go. Even without my memories, I will still be the same person, and I will never be whole without you. I believe fully that one day, we _will _meet again._

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light **__I stayed by your side. You hurt; you were in pain, and never will you fully recover. But you will grow stronger, and there is happier times ahead of you. Just because you are a son of Hades, doesn't mean you have no happiness in your life. Your father is the darkest of all, but you, Nico, you are bright._

_**I remember you said 'don't leave me here alone' **__when I became a hunter of Artemis. I never left you; I just went to live my life, just as I am doing now. Never feel rejected by me brother. I can't cling onto you no more than you can to me._

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. **__Start a new life Nico. Stop grasping at the past and look ahead. You've been so obsessed with what had happened before, you haven't realised how bright the future is. It is a place of opportunity- a new life in itself. Live the life you deserve, Nico._

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. **__Never look back brother. __**You'll be alight, no-one can hurt you now. **__You are safe, and now I'm gone, maybe you'll stop hurting so much. __**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound. **__Brighter days await us, have faith, I beg you._

_**Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. **__Stop focusing on the bad in life, and search for the good. It _is _there._

_**The war outside our door keeps raging on. **__But however much I hate to admit it, there is darkness out there. Feel safe though, you have more friends than you realise, if only you'd let them in. War isn't all bad remember; through it, new friendships are made, and old ones strengthened._

_**Hold on to this lullaby, **__because I will always be by your side, however alone you feel. I love you, Nico, and every word I write here is written with love._

_**Even when the music's gone- **__even when I'm gone- you don't need it to be happy. You don't need me to be happy._

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,**_

_**You'll be alight, no-one can hurt you now,**_

_**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**_

_Stay strong brother. The bond between us is stronger than memories. It is untouchable, created by indescribable, unbreakable love. Nothing changes me being your sister, and you being my brother. And, most importantly of all, nothing will change the fact that I love you with all my heart, and all my soul._

_Bianca_

A stray tear hit the paper Nico held in his hand, and he hastily put it back into the envelope, shoving it protectively into a pocket. _**Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. **__Sister, you will always be with me._

Nico wanted to find a very dark, isolated shadow to cry in, before getting to business saving the world, but he just then heard a sob.

At first he thought it was an echo of his earlier crying- space worked differently in the underworld- but then her heard it again. It was unmistakably feminine.

"Hello?" He called. The sobbing stopped, as if it's owner had suddenly drew in a frightened breath.

"H-hello?" The voice whispered. Nico stared, and saw a pair of amber eyes staring back at him through the gloom...

* * *

_**Did you enjoy it? Review please! I need feedback 1. To make me smile and 2. To help me improve. Thanks for reading and Good morning, afternoon or night depending on when you're reading this :)**_


End file.
